Jamming means to be housed in the container refer to both active jamming means, such as IR-burning bodies and passive jamming means, such as radar chaff. Other examples of jamming means are smoke delivering means and radar reflectors.
A container according to the above is previously known from SE B 8700504-7. Commonly, such containers are put together into long rows. The outermost container at one of the ends of such a row is not able to keep its contents of jamming means without special measures. This is not a great problem as long as the containers are kept together in long rows and the outermost open container is left unfilled.
In certain connections, however, it is desirable to divide the row into shorter rows, for example to optimize the filling of a container magazine in a dispenser. This situation may occur for example, when the standard length of the container rows or a multiple of such length is not adapted to the length of the container magazine of the dispenser or when container magazines are to be filled which are only partly emptied at a preceding activation of the dispenser.